Need You Now
by byteme5118
Summary: Harry and Ginny never got together after the battle, instead Harry disappeared. This is their story when they finally face their past. Set to Need You Now


Dedicated to: Kerri (aka The Skank!)

Need You Now- Lady Antebellum

**In my story the battle happened but Ginny and Harry have not gotten together. This is about six years later. Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Ron all have teaching positions at the school. **

Enjoy!

Ginny closed her eyes as she walked the halls of the empty Hogwarts. All the students had got to bed already so the castle was engulfed in an eerie silence.

As she pasted windows after windows, doors after doors she thought back to her days here at Hogwarts. Every memory sliced even more at her heart because every memory held _him_.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Harry had broken her heart. After the battle was won she was sure that he would come to her that they would finally be together now that Voldemort was gone. But instead Harry disappeared. No letters, no calls, no nothing. During the time he was gone the school had been fixed and reopened. It was at the party Ginny's mother threw for her for graduating Hogwarts when he reappeared.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. She was sitting at a table talking to Dean and Hermione when he just appeared out of no where. Everyone rushed to him but Ginny quietly went into the house. She couldn't talk to him, not then. So instead she watched from her window, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Ginny rounded a corner and bumped into something solid that caught her. She didn't even have to look up to know it was Harry. Shortly after her party they had talked but it wasn't the same as before. She knew that Harry was aware of the pain he caused her.

"Hey." He said quietly. Ginny forced a smile to him. Things would never be the same between them because of his actions. So many times she wanted to storm into his room and demand to know why she was not good enough for him.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
_

"What are you still doing up? I am on hall duty tonight not you." Ginny said avoiding looking at him.

"Couldn't sleep. Today is…"

"The day you saved me from the chamber, yeah I know." Ginny said quickly. She went to go around him but he grabbed her and turned her to look at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Doing what?" Harry ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Avoiding me,this." Harry said gesturing to the space in between them.

"Excuse me! I am not the one that screwed everything up, you are." Ginny said before turning and running away. Harry didn't move to follow her; instead he turned and went back to his room. After nearly taking to door off its hinges he went to the table where a bottle of half empty fire whiskey sat.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

He opened the bottle and downed the whole thing. The burning didn't even bother him as it once did. The whiskey not taking away the pain like it used to. He glanced over to see the map spread out across the floor. He didn't know what made him go to her, to cause her and him pain again; he just had to see her.

Harry threw the empty bottle at wall and watched it shatter into thousands of pieces. He looked at every piece as if it was a piece of his heart. He knew that he was the reason they were in pain. He knew it was because he ran away that their lives where screwed up.

"Bloody hell!" Harry turned to see Ron standing in the door way. He slowly entered the room looking cautious. "Thinking about Ginny again, mate?" Harry nodded and went back to looking at the scattered pieces of glass. "You really need to…"

"Need to what Ron? I screwed everything up! She is not going to take me back no matter what I do." Harry finished sadly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Where is the man she used to love? Of course she won't take you back. All you are now is a drunk." Harry ran a hand through his messy hair in frustration.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

"I hate how he makes me feel." Ginny said in an exasperated tone falling down onto Luna's couch.

"And how is that?" Luna asked as she kept on reading the Quibbler.

"Like if I am away from him I will die."

"Then why be away from him? That's how I feel about my Neville." Ginny placed her head in her hands and took a deep breath. She stood and looked out the window at the Forbidden Forest (Luna was also a teacher at the school).

"I haven't forgiven him for putting me, us through this hell. When I am with him I just want to strangle him!" Ginny finished looking from the window to Luna who finally looked up from her magazine.

"Isn't that love, knowing that you have the ability to want to be with them forever and want to strangle them in the same moment?" Ginny gave a sad smile.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all_

"I just don't think he can ever make it right." Luna smiled at her and stood. She went over to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you ever given him the chance? Maybe he hasn't made a move because you..."

"I what?" Ginny asked folding her arms across her giving Luna a stern look.

"You don't really show that you want him still." Luna said slowly.

"What, he tore out my heart and I am supposed to just throw myself at him!" Her face was getting redder and redder with every word. "Harry Potter can go to hell for all I care! Sure I want him and sure I need him but I am not going to make the move. He has to."

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

Ginny stormed out of Luna's room and finished her last ten minutes of hall duty. Every passing second found her more and more aggravated and angry. Every step found her closer and closer to the room of the man that held her heart. When she reached the door she banged on it as hard as she could.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Ginny could hear footsteps on the other side of the door. Harry opened the door and was hit with a bat bogey hex, Ginny's trade mark.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Harry asked after a moment of collecting himself. He watched as Ginny was barely able to control her emotions. She moved close to him and for a moment Harry thought she was going to kiss him. Instead she pointed a finger at him and poked it into his chest.

"I hate you." Ginny said walking, poking Harry and forcing him to walk backwards with the painful jabs. "I hate that you still can make me laugh but I hate it even more when you make me cry. I hate when you weren't around and the fact that you didn't call. But more than all I hate that I still love you." Harry watched as tears made their way down her face. He had the urge to wipe them away but didn't know how she would react to it.

"Ginny…" She shook her head stopping Harry from speaking.

"You need to let me go." Ginny spoke quietly, so quiet Harry almost didn't hear it. "You need to let me go so I, we, can move on with our lives."

"I don't want to. I can't." Ginny closed her eyes and tilted her head back, taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked to Harry.

"You have to. I may need you right now and probably always will. But I can't forgive you for leaving. Please, just let me go." Ginny took a step forward and pressed her lips to his. Harry could feel the wetness from her tears as he kissed her with everything he had.

_And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now  
Ooo, baby, I need you now_

When they pulled apart they just stared at each other.

"Please Ginny." Ginny closed her eyes once again, hugged Harry and turned to leave. As she reached the door she turned to look at Harry who had tears running down his face.

"It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time. I want you but I'm not giving in this time."

And with that Ginny walked out of his life.


End file.
